falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Capital Wasteland Ghoul Hunting
When wandering the wastes, one might find themselves trapped within an enclosure that holds hundreds of Feral Ghouls. Hell, these creatures might seem down right frail and weak, but allow them to fall in on you and surround you, and soon you'll be pushing up daisies. And occasionally one might go looking for these fellows wishing to score some cheap supplies. Again, never let them fool you. Ferals are far from stupid. So here are our tips. Good-to-Bring Weaponry When roaming into ghoul territory, one might wonder what they should bring with them. Well, obviously ferals are not the toughest of opponents early on, but it is unwise to go against them unarmed unless you are prominently skilled in doing such, as though ferals lack in power, they make up for in numbers. So, as a feral hunter, you need to keep a variety of weapons on you in order to deal with the situation. Let's go over them *A .32 Hunting Rifle is a must. One such as this can be easily used to quickly pick out ghouls through head shots and body wounds. Being a lesser weapon, you aren't wasting bullets on the creature and you are putting the weapon to proper use. A single shot to the head and you have taken down the feral, and can move on to the next one. * Next up is the Combat Shotgun, standard issue in the Capital Wasteland. Remember all those zombie movies, where a shotgun blast to the head killed a zombie? Well, that applies here, as ferals are essentially zombies, and nothing shaves off their head like a shotgun blast to the face. This little baby can also be used to take on a crowd of the ferals, and so in a tight spot, one merely has to break out the shells and have a shot...gun. * Another possible bring-along would be a Laser Rifle. Although many might argue against this, it is a good thing to keep on hand as with a mere shot to the head your big problem of ferals might be reduced to ash. Wunderbar, as the Germans say. The Laser Rifle is also fast, and though not the strongest weapon, it is good to keep in case you are surrounded or are facing a crowd of ferals, in which case you can fire a few shots and do a good chunk of damage. * Another optional choice is a Baseball Bat, the glory of all melee specialties in the Capital Wasteland. A few swings of this killing machine will bring down a feral, and it especially useful when you have nearly killed a beast and just need that killing blow, but want to conserve ammo. * Although most of the weapons listed above are standard issue when dealing with ferals, this is an emergency weapon. The Plasma Rifle is the ace in the hole: if you are in a tight fix, this will bail you out. Especially when dealing with ferals. The reason is, of course, there are Reavers, who can take down Deathclaws, Yao Guai, and Super Mutants all at once while doing a dance with their hands tied behind their backs. These guys are tough, and when I say tough I mean tough, and a Plasma Rifle is truly the way to go when dealing with these strong dudes, and so, when you are facing one, or God forbid, several, whip out your old pal Plasma Rifle and melt them down into goo before they can do this to you. * A bit stronger than the baseball bat in terms of base damage, the Sledgehammer is a personal favorite for squashing ghouls skulls on the pavement. With a moderate melee weapons skill and a good trigger/flail finger, you can take out feral grunts, roamers, glowers, and perhaps a Reaver if you're lucky, and have lots of stimpacks. It's great to conserve ammo and watch a show too. *Got lots of ghouls chasing you? want to slow them down? Well heres the answer! The Dart Gun uses the easy to find dart as ammo and well ALWAYS cripple the legs of anything non-robot. so shoot the ghouls, and then shoot them down with anything!( or throw a mine!) Category:Surviving the Capital Wasteland